


She's Everything

by SleepySaturn



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, probably delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySaturn/pseuds/SleepySaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night drabble. He loves her. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Everything

She's everything his sister needs. The perfect friend. Hannah and Beth are inseparable, but they're about as different as apples and oranges. Beth dances, while Hannah has always sung. Beth is the one who gets invited. Hannah is always the quiet flame while Beth sparks and spits.   
But she's different.  
She's everything his sister needs. She's bright light, golden light to the contrast of his sister's evening sky. She runs while Hannah walks, and laughs while Hannah giggles. However, over time, their paces match, her night sky turns to sunrise, and he hasn't heard his sister laugh this loud in what seems forever.  
He thinks he might love her for it.

She's everything he sees. He sees her in the woods with the golden trees. He sees her in the wood grain he picks at in class. She's the moments of happiness that interrupt the dark. She's the sun that shines too bright in his eyes. She's the laughter of his sister. She's everything he wants.

She's everything he isn't. She hangs out with Mike and Ashely. She's not afraid of anything. She cares for those around her. She doesn't see things that aren't real. She lights up a room. She is in all the right clubs. She has a future. She's not broken. She's not broken like him.   
She's everything he can't have.

She's everything he has to hide from. Her morning sky is streaked with his sister's red. She is his remorse. She is his guilt. He knows she won't like it. She's too pure for his game. She's the one he wants to preserve, capture and lock away, hold her sunrise in his hands. She is innocent.

She's everything he remembers. His sisters taunt him as he cries. Their words repeated over and over, reminding him of his guilt. He let them die. His sisters change, teeth extending as his does, their skin grey as his drains. They change together. He loses who they are, just the feeling of regret. He forgets her name, her laughter. He forgets the way her lips crook when she smiles, he forgets about how he used to wish to kiss her. He forgets how he would feel empty when she would leave.  
He never forgets the light, not the painful shine of sunlight, but her glow lasts throughout time. Even as he watches the sunrise with pain, he waits. Because it reminds him of her glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb. I'm not great at writing, but I had Josh and Sam on my mind.


End file.
